A Rainy Day
by Blue Mako
Summary: K&A story. Rated M for pure MATURE mischief mush mayhem


A Rainy Day.

Part One.

FYI, WEP owns Voltron.

_Gale force winds, hurricane, cyclone, tornado, tsunami, typhoon. There were different words used back on Earth to describe the weather like today _Keith thought.

But the Arusians could only call it rain in Terran language.

"So much rain," Keith said aloud, staring at the floor-to-ceiling window. He had a towel around his neck as he stepped out of the bathroom in his black boxer briefs.

The sky was dark and grey; the trees whipped around like reeds. Yet the sounds of torrential rain and howling winds were shut out by soundproofed, multi-layered, and laser-proofed windows.

Good thing Keith called off lion practice. Instead, he and Lance spent their morning sparring in the gym where he won two out of three rounds.

His communicator beeped, interrupting his reverie. He reached for the comm on top of his armoire, "Keith here."

"Ah, Keith, sorry to interrupt you. Just wanted let you know that Green and Yellow lions have returned a few minutes ago."

"Thank you, Coran." Keith earlier sent Pidge and Hunk to inspect the biggest river several kilometres away.

"All the communities along the riverside were evacuated to higher ground. We also suspended all school levels this morning."

"Well done Coran, if there's anything else, just let us know."

"Thank you Keith. I believe all our precautionary checklist you've created for this kind of natural disaster has been followed and enforced."

"That's good to hear."

"See you at lunch. I believe Nanny has cooked something that has the word 'chowder' in it."

Keith laughed, "Thank you. See you later then." Keith hit the comm's end button and placed the device back on top of his armoire when he heard his door hiss open.

_I thought I locked it…_

Next thing Keith knew, a running blur of gold and yellow knocked him off his feet, sending him and the intruder hurling to the carpeted floor.

"ooofff… sorry Keith…" came a muffled musical voice. Her face plastered on his bare chest and her long wavy golden tresses splayed all over his bare chiselled torso.

She was on top of him.

"Allura?!" He could not believe what just happened. Her luscious scent of plum blossoms invaded his senses, sending his thoughts southward.

With Allura's bright baby blue eyes meeting Keith's chocolate brown ones and her cheeks all flushed, she rendered him speechless.

"Uhhmm… I'm sorry Keith. I was running and I was trying to get away…and we were all playing…given that we were all bored and we were so ready to go out for a picnic… and I even wore my favourite bright yellow sundress for today..and..." Allura spoke quickly and breathlessly, her hands on his hard pecs. Too excited, Allura was unaware she was sitting on his hips.

"Slow down, Allura." Keith groaned when Allura attempted to sit up straight, making contact with his burgeoning arousal, "What are you guys up to?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing much." Allura giggled, shifting her hips. _Is she doing this on purpose?! _

"Allura…please stay still." Keith growled. Gripping her waist, Keith sat up.

They were suddenly eye-to-eye, their faces barely inches apart.

"Why are you here?" Keith gulped, she was soft and warm on his hard lap and utterly beautiful. He could barely think straight at this point.

"Can't I not hide in here?" Her eyes pleaded his.

She asked so prettily, how could say no when she looked at him that way? And how she fits so snugly where she was… _there goes those wicked thoughts again. _

The moment Keith gave her a defeated look, her bright baby blue eyes shone brighter. "I knew you wouldn't say no!" Allura yelped cheerfully, swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I didn't say yes either." Keith gasped for air. He was getting dizzy from the whirlwind beauty. When her breasts pressed against his bare torso, he involuntarily groaned.

"Oh, sorry Keith, I'm probably too heavy," Allura suddenly realised she was on top of him, nestled between his muscled legs, "Oh my," she blushed. Keith was not dressed at all. She felt so comfortable where she was, especially when her hands and fingers unexpectedly had a mind of their own, caressing his well-defined pecs, shoulders, and biceps. Her eyes shifted to a dreamy gaze.

"Allura…" His strained voice broke her mischievous musing, but only for a slight moment.

"Hmmm?" Inhaling Keith's masculine scent of clean soap, she was completely lost in the glorious scent of Keith.

"How many coffees did you have at breakfast this morning?" He held Allura's tiny waist with one hand, while the other moved towards the small of her back to keep her steady.

"Uhhhmmm…" Allura tried to think. How could she when her brain began misfiring the moment her nipples hardened behind her chiffon-like sundress. She definitely could feel _something hard _ beneath her.

She unconsciously licked her lips, "More than one? The small cup called 'espresso' that Lance gave me was too small, so I had another of those dainty coffee cups." She got off Keith and sat back on her heels with her hands on her thighs.

"Geez, thanks Lance." Keith muttered as he ran his hand on his still-damp unruly black hair. "Who are you running from?" He stood up and proffered his hand to Allura.

"Who am I running from?" Allura held his hand and gracefully stood up. She still lost in a dreamy haze, looking at Keith and his washboard abs. He was the embodiment of every woman's fantasy. _And he isn't even aware he's so hot! _

"Oh! Oh!" Appearing to have woken up in a trance-like state, Allura remembered, "The boys!" She scampered looking around where to hide. "This is the last place in the castle they will look. Pidge called the game 'Hide-and-Seek' and one of them is 'it'…" Allura went through the closet but changed her mind.

"And the 'it' was supposed to count one to two hundred," She explained and peeked into the bathroom. She furrowed her brows and thought where else can she hide.

"I know where I can hide," Allura snapped her fingers. A clever idea sparked instantly as she kicked off her shoes and hid them under the bed. She then quickly unbuttoned the front of her dress, and shoved the rest of the floral fabric down her legs. Pooling down her feet, she stepped aside and quickly hid her yellow dress underneath the bedspread covers.

"Allura! What are you doing?" Keith gaped at Allura who stood just in her lacy panties. Everything was happening too fast.

"Sssshhh! Not too loud. They might hear you," She placed her finger between her pursed lips and went underneath the dark bed covers. "See? No one would guess I'm here under thick bedcovers." Her voice muffled as she pulled the thick bedspread over her head.

"Uh-huh." Too stunned, Keith's brain drew to an abrupt halt and held his breath. Shaking off his foggy head, "Allura, I can still see your outline. One can easily tell someone's in there," He explained what seemed obviously a nonsensical way to hide.

"Really?" Sounding slightly disappointed, Allura peered through the covers. Then her eyes lit up, "I know! You could join me," She eagerly lifted the sheets.

"I..ah…Allura..." He stood frozen at the side of the bed.

"C'mon, there's not much time. Sssshhh… listen… they're here," She squealed, "Quickly, Keith! Please hide me," She tugged him hard, sending him falling on the bed beside her. "Ssshhh…. Don't talk, they're here." Allura covered Keith with the bedcovers.

"Didn't you lock the door?" He calmly removed her hand from his mouth. _This is hilarious. _

"I know I did, didn't I?" She strained her ears, listening to clicking sounds, and heard the door hiss open.

Keith had a light-bulb moment. He pinned Allura underneath him while his head was uncovered. Pretending to be asleep, he snored rhythmically.

* * *

"Yaaaarrrrr!" said one.

"Aaarrrr! Shiver me timbers!" said another.

"We seek a wench, Captain!"

"Her whereabouts is a mystery."

They were dressed in pirate costumes. One had a hook on his hand; the other waved his pirate sword.

"She need be walking the plank for this treachery. Arrrr!"

"Boys, not too loud please. Don't you see I'm sleeping here?" Keith warned quietly.

"Awww Dad, You're spoiling our fun!"

"Ethan…" Keith warned.

"Aw, c'mon Pop, we're just looking for mom!" Ethan pouted, "Ewan, go check mom's wardrobe! She could be hiding underneath those hundreds of girly dresses. I'll check the bathroom."

"Ugh, girl germs!" Nine-year-old Ewan swung his pirate sword at his mother's gowns.

"Mom's not in the bathroom," Ethan hollered his twin brother.

"Let's try her study room," Ewan nodded.

"Arrr, we'll be back Cap'n to find us our wench, and she'd be walkin' the plank and we'll feed her to the shards." Ethan raised his pirate sword.

"Sharks" Keith corrected his son, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Whatever. What are sharks anyway?" Ethan scratched his head with his hook.

"Go ask Uncle Lance. He knows many sharks. And lock the door behind you."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n" The twin boys saluted their father and marched out of their parents' bedroom.

* * *

"Are they gone?" She whispered as she peeked through the bed covers.

"No school today?" He shifted to his side.

"It was called off and they were bored…" A clap of thunder boomed and shook the castle. She shuddered. He reached out and held her tight. "So, I was demoted from Pirate Queen to wench?" Allura raised a brow, recalling their twin boys' pronouncement.

"If you're pirate queen, then I shouldn't just be captain, I reckon," Keith smirked playfully.

"You're right!" Allura gasped, "You should be the Pirate King!"

Through their bedroom window, multiple lightning streaks lit up the Arusian night sky, with another loud clap of thunder. Allura winced. Keith soothed her worry, gently pushing back a stray lock of hair.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Endnotes:

- Wrote this little piece when I was stuck at home due to gale force winds & torrential rain.

- More hot and spicy KA mischief on concluding chapter


End file.
